vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Strength
Super Strength is an ability of Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids, Immortals, Supernatural Hunters, and occasionally, Witches to be supernaturally stronger beyond the peak capabilities of average adult humans of similar stature. This allows the user to exert greater strength from their muscles and perform feats which non-supernatural creature normally cannot. Vampires, triggered Werewolves and Hybrids can perform such feats with inhuman ease while Immortals, untriggered Werewolves and Hunters can perform similarly to a lesser degree. Super strength varies from user to user, depending on an number of factors including age, species, and diet. Vampires Non-Original Vampires Non-Original Vampires have super strength that becomes greater as time passes. The level of strength in vampires depends on their age and their diet - consuming human blood regularly makes them stronger than those that consume animal blood. Even transitioning vampires, have been shown to be several times stronger than they were before they turned. This was demonstrated in Blood Brothers, when Stefan, not knowing his own strength flung his father in a reflex retaliation when he attempted to stake him. They're stronger in comparison to werewolves' '''when their not in wolf form. In ''Ghost World, it was clearly shown that Damon had greater strength than Mason while shoveling into the Lockwood cellar. It's also been shown that if angry enough younger Vampires can over power slightly older ones such as in Disturbing Behavior, Caroline was able to overpower Damon to save her dad. Augustine Vampire Augustine Vampires are vampires that were infected by the Ripper Virus to feed on vampire blood. Because of the Vampire Blood or the Ripper Virus itself, augustine vampires are much stronger than non-original vampires. This is shown when Jesse a newborn vampire conditioned to feed on vampire blood, easily overpowered Damon Salvatore an non-original vampire who was many years older than him in Dead Man On Campus. It is unknown how they would fare up against an original vampire, an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid or the original hybrid. Original Vampires Original Vampires are much stronger than even the oldest of non-original vampires, mainly as they were created for the sole purpose of fending themselves from werewolves. They're stronger than werewolves that are even in their wolf forms. (Although a few transformed ones can still take them down as shown in Crescent City). Non-original vampires are usually no match for original vampires, except with the element of surprise. This ability has been used to break necks and spines, ripping out internal organs and break and move heavy objects. Original vampires can also shatter windows and doors with even the smallest objects, such as anything from rolled-up newspapers and things as small as quarters, as Elijah threw a handful of quarters as a window and the window exploded. Another case is when Klaus threw a newspaper at Elena's window in her old house. Elijah also has even displayed his strength as compared to a non-original vampire when he decapitated a 500+ years old vampire, Trevor with a single chop or swing of his bare hand. Mikael Mikael, the vampire who hunts vampires, demonstrated an extreme amount of strength during the course of both shows. In Le Grand Guignol, he easily overwhelmed Elijah during their confrontation and in addition to overwhelming all his children at once with brute strength which no other being has been able to do, Mikael also was able to kill an entire pack of werewolves armed with Moonlight Rings with minimal difficulty in Alive and Kicking, and was once again able to overpower Elijah despite his wounds. His strength can be attributed to him being stronger than his children when they were human and this was amplified when they were turned into original vampires. His strength has been demonstrated to be either superior or at very least equal to Klaus', in Live and Let Die, he was able to fight and dominate a fight against Klaus even with werewolf venom still in his system, he later fights him again while weakened further and succeeds in staking Klaus, it should be noted that the latter was forced to let his guard down, when Mikael threw Papa Tunde's Blade at Camille, as well as the fact that Klaus was not using his full powers, in both of his confrontations with Mikael. Enhanced Original Vampire The enhanced original vampire is a different variant of an original vampire that Alaric Saltzman was turned into, when he was remade by Esther. He was able to fight off at least both Stefan and Damon at the same time and within seconds, he was also shown to be far superior to Rebekah in physical strength, implying that he is superior to most, if not all non-original vampires. He also had enough physical strength to fight Klaus on equal ground. Immortals Immortals possess some form of super-strength, however it is vastly inferior to all other types of vampires. Silas was able to snap Jeremy's neck with one hand while dessicated. Immortals are equal to members of the Brotherhood of the Five in terms of physical strength. Werewolves Werewolves also have super strength which makes them much stronger than any Human, as seen when Mason easily defeats various people in an arm wrestle. It is also shown that untriggered Werewolves have some form of enhanced strength, as seen when Tyler defeats a number of people at arm wrestling with relative ease. Their super strength is not on the same level as Vampires however, not even newborns. This is seen when Caroline easily overpowers Tyler when he tried to force the truth out of her. However, during full moons, they turn to their wolf forms. They get far stronger and more powerful than all non-original vampire, during full moons and in small groups, Werewolves can even overpower Original Vampires. A group of four transformed Werewolves was able to take down Rebekah. Werewolves with access to a moonlight ring can overpower all non-original vampires with ease and even overwhelm Originals seeing how two of them armed with such rings managed to defeat Elijah quickly although it is noted he was caught off guard. While these rings allows a wolf to access their full power, Hybrids can still fight them and win however, seeing as Hayley easily killed many wolves with one of them having access to these rings. Hybrids Hybrids have an extremely high degree of super strength. Newly formed hybrids are stronger than werewolves and even some vampires.They have a head start in strength due to their werewolf heritage. Although they are no where close to an original vampire, they can be considered stronger than those vampires that are not as old. It was seen in season 3 when Stefan and Damon could easily take down Klaus' newly formed Hybrids. Damon was also able to get the upper hand against Tyler when they fought in "Homecoming". However, it is shown that a Hybrid can fight a Vampire well above their age range as seen when Tyler fought Nadia a 500 year old vampire in "No Exit" and not only held his own but he bit her as well. Though it is noted that Nadia did eventually overpower him in the end indicating she was still slightly stronger. Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus is the Original Hybrid, which makes him stronger than almost any other supernatural creature, including most Original Vampires with the exception of Mikael and possibly Alaric when he was an Enhanced Original . Just as an Original is to a vampire, Klaus is to hybrids. This show of substantial strength has been demonstrated only by Klaus. He took on Marcel's entire vampire army, and won. He also slaughtered 12 hybrids with relative ease. His strength has been shown to be equal to or slightly weaker than Mikael's in Live and Let Die although, it should be noted Klaus probably was not truly angry therefore not using his full strength. The Brotherhood of the Five A group of supernatural hunters endowed with enhanced attributes to make them more effective hunters, super strength is one of these attributes and is used effectively against vampires and hybrids. Connor was able to rip a Hybrid's head off with proper leverage, and Jeremy was able to lift two drums in each hand whereas Matt could not lift one with both hands. Jeremy was also able to fight Silas on even grounds and could of possibly won if not for the latter's immortality. Magic Although Magic in the traditional sense does not offer the user increased strength, there are a few schools of magic that do. Sacrificial Magic Sacrificial Magic is an immorral form of magic, that allows a witch to gain power through sacrificing supernatural beings. There are limits though such as the need to have a channeling source otherwise the power would fade. Also, as a side effect the supernatural creature such as vampires die. However, if a witch was to channel an immortal creature such as an Original, they could become tremendously powerful. This is shown when Papa Tunde while channeling the power of the Original Vampire Rebekah and other vampires, easily over-powered Marcel and Niklaus, The Original Hybrid in "Dance Back From The Grave", by doing this Papa Tunde demonstrated one of the highest levels of strength throughout both series. Doppelgänger Blood/Traveler Magic The Traveler Markos demonstrated a significant power increase after he drank the blood of both Doppelgängers which allowed him to channel his entire people. This allowed him to overpower the near two century old vampire Damon Salvatore with ease in Promised Land although it is shown he was weaker than a hybrid in the same episode. See also Category:Powers Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:The Brotherhood of the Five Category:Augustine Vampires